


Thanks Mandy.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Missionary Position, Rimming, Top Ian, ass eating, dirty talking, happy ending of course, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mandy sets her brother Mickey up on a date with her best friend Ian.You can guess where things go lmao.





	Thanks Mandy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> I'm sorry for such a late post but things have been going on in my life and has been hectic. But I'm back to writing smut and satisfiying my own horny, gallavich needs. :p

Mickey was chewing on his pencil as he stared down at the files in front of him. He had so much work to get done before the end of the week and he felt like he was going to lose his mind. He sent constant texts to his sister about how he wanted to jump out the window but she told him that it'd all be okay. Too bad he didn't believe her. He really was wanting to jump out the window. He was on the fourth floor so maybe it wouldn't kill him but it'd be enough to keep him out of this hellhole for a while.\

 

 

He was trying to focus on the papers when he got a long message from his sister.

  
 _ **From Fuckface**_ : _i'm setting you up on a date. it's with my best friend, Ian. You two haven't met yet because he's been off visiting family but he's back. he is up for the date if you are._

  
_**To Fuckface** : what is it with you and setting me up, bitch? but i guess it couldn't hurt. just let me know the details._

 

The thought of going out with someone was exciting and nerve wracking. He hadn't been in a relationship for about a year now so he felt like he was out of his game right now. Whoever his sister was setting him up with had to be someone special considering he was her best friend. She talked about an Ian so Mickey figured it was the same guy. Never seen a picture of him but he had to hope that he was hot.

 

 

 

And boy was he fucking hot.

Mickey was sitting at a restauraunt table that Saturday night when Ian Gallagher walked in. Mickey knew it was him because he was the only ginger in the place and he looked to be about Mickeys' age or maybe younger. 

Holy shit, Mickey thought. He made a mental note to thank his sister.

He slid out of the booth as Ian walked over and shook the smiling boys' hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mickey. Mandy talks about you all the time."

Mickey smiled, "She talks about you all the time too."

They slid into the opposite booth to sit across from each other.

 

 

Wow was all Ian could think at the moment. Mickey Milkovich had to be the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. He was absolutely gorgeous. Thank you, Mandy, Ian thought.

 

 

The two ordered drinks and their food before engaging in conversation.

"How long have you known Mandy?" Mickey asked.

"A while now." Ian replied, "She tells me about you. I figured she was trying to bait me to see if I was interested."

Mickey snorted, "Thats' Mandy for you."

Ian took a sip of his drink, "Have to be honest, Mickey. This date was my idea."

"Really?" Mickey asked, shocked.

He nodded, "I was interested. She showed me pictures of you and I thought to myself that I had to meet you. Once she told me how you were looking for some fun or excitment I suggested that she set us up. But she had to make it out as if it was her idea."

Ian was grinning at him and Mickey wanted to punch the smile off his face. Or kiss it. Yeah, kissing sounded a lot better.

 

Their food came but they were too engrossed in their conversation to care. Mickey managed to thank the waitress before focusing on Ian again. There was definitely a connection between them and they both felt it. They both knew the other knew but neither of them was ready to make any kind of first move. Or at least they were too nervous to make the first one. But they wanted to. God, did they want to.

 

 

"I'm going to be straightforward with you." Ian spoke, the two standing out in the parking lot, "I don't want this night to end yet and I want you to come back to my apartment."

Mickey gulped and licked his lips, "I want that too."

Ian grinned, "I'll bring you back to your car in the morning."

And with that, Ian pulled Mickey into him and kissed him as hard as he could in the middle of the lot. People walked by and stared at them but no one said anything. And no one said anything when Ian pushed Mickey up against his car so he could press himself against the shorter boy.

"Ian," Mickey gasped, "We can't fuck right here."

"Why not?" Ian asked, pressing soft kisses to Mickeys' neck.

Mickey groaned and tugged on Ians' hair, "That's a good way to get arrested and be put on a sex offenders list."

Ian pulled back and licked his lips as he stared down at Mickey, "Then get in the car. I can't wait another minute."

Neither could Mickey because he raced to get into the passenger seat. Ian raced to get the car started and focused on not wrecking as he sped to his apartment.

 

  
Ian unlocked the door and pulled Mickey in. He cut on the light then put Mickey back up against his door kissing him again.

Mickey groaned at the feeling of kissing someone else, the feeling of another person pressed against him. Through the thin shirt that Mickey was wearing he could feel Ian underneath his shirt. The ginger was completely fit and Mickey couldn't wait to get his clothes off.

"Off." Mickey whispered, tugging at the bottom of Ians' shirt.

Ian pulled back so he could tug his shirt off and throw it across the room. Mickey did the same with his own shirt before Ian could even ask. Both boys groaned at the sight of the other. They were both extremely fit with skin they wanted to get their mouths on.

"Bedroom." Ian spoke, licking his lips, "I need to get you to the fucking bedroom."

 

They were making out even as Ian cut on his light and walked him backwards. The leg of the bed hit the back of Mickeys' legs but the dark haired boy couldn't pull himself away from Ian. He just wanted to stay close to the red head as long as he possibly could.

 

"Get your pants off." Mickey panted, "Wanna suck your dick."

Ian groaned and began unbuttoning his pants as Mickey unbuttoned his own. They just wanted to be naked. They wanted to feel bare skin against their own again and weren't too ashamed to show how desperate they were.

Ian sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. He licked his lips as Mickey knelt down.

"Fuck." Mickey whispered, running his hands up Ians' thighs, "Not sure how this monster is going to fit in my ass but I'm looking forward to it."

Ian chuckled and ran his hand through Mickeys' hair, "Can't wait to feel it in your mouth."

Mickey licked slowly across the tip of Ians' cock and enjoyed the way the red head shivered at the small action. He wrapped his lips around the head of Ians' cock and closed his eyes before going down.

Ian groaned and closed his eyes at the feeling of Mickeys' mouth. It had been way too long since he had been sucked off and for someone like Mickey to currently have his mouth around his cock was almost too much for Ian.

Mickey began moving his head up and down as he suckd Ian off. His hands rested on the top of Ians' thighs. He groaned at the taste of Ians' pre-cum. His nails were digging into Ians' skin but Ian didn't care. Not when Mickeys' mouth felt like heaven.

"Shit." Ian groaned, tugging a bit on Mickeys' hair.

It only encouraged Mickey to continue sucking him. He sucked in his cheeks to make it a tighter place for Ians' cock. He pulled off only to go back down even further causing the head of Ians' cock to hit the back of his throat.

Ian was panting at the incredible feeling. He couldn't get over how amazing Mickey was at sucking him off. How amazing Mickey was in general. He really didn't want the night to end and would have invited Mickey over for the night even without sex but right now with his cock inside of Mickeys' mouth, Ian was thankful that it was going to happen.

Mickey pulled off and licked his lips before running his tongue in circles around the head of Ians' cock. It was dripping with pre-cum that Mickey was happy to lick up. The taste was sweet and he quite enjoyed it. Judging by the way Ian trembled when he did he knew Ian loved it too.

"Fuck," Mickey whispered, "You taste so good."

He went down before Ian could say anything causing the red head to choke on his words.

After another ten minutes of sucking Ian off, Mickey finally pulled off of him. Ian instantly pulled him up so he could kiss him again. Their tongues moved together as their hands traveled over the others body.

"You're incredible." Ian told him, running a hand down Mickeys' chest. His fucking incredible chest, "Your turn."

He stood up and grabbed Mickeys' hips so he could turn them around. 

Mickey took the hint and sat on the edge of the bed. Even kneeling, Ian was taller than Mickey but Ian didn't care. He wanted to get his mouth on Mickey and if he had to break his neck or spine to do it then so be it.

 

He wrapped his lips around Mickeys' cock and went down instantly. He didn't want to waste any second that he had with this man. He closed his eyes and continued sucking him off as he ran his hands up and down his thighs just feeling the soft skin.

Mickey let his head drop back as Ian sucked him off. He felt like he would cum instantly seeing as he hadn't had any action in forever but he was determined to stay under control until Ian was actually fucking him. He wasn't going to miss the opportunity to have the most gorgeous dick he had ever seen inside of him.

Mickey looked down at Ian and groaned at the sight. His lips were stretched around Mickeys' cock and it was the most beautiful thing. Mickey made sure to take a mental picture. He'd use it for nights when he was alone and only had his hand for pleasure.

"Ah, shit!" Mickey groaned, raising his hips off the bed a bit.

Ian hummed sending the vibrations to Mickeys' balls. Mickey felt lightheaded.

Ian pulled off and kitten-licked across the top of Mickeys' cock causing Mickey to shiver at the sensation.

"As much as I enjoy sucking your cock there's something else I'd love to get my mouth on. Roll over onto your stomach."

Yeah, Mickey was pretty sure that Ian was the one. Even if they had only been on one date.

Mickey rolled on to his stomach and movd up on the bed to get more comfortable.

Ian moved up and hovered over him and placed a kiss on his shoulder. He began kissing down Mickeys' back, "Your body is fucking incredible, Mick. Look at this fucking ass."

He let his hand come down on it causing Mickey to jerk at the stinging sensation, "You have the best ass I have ever fucking seen. Kept staring at it every time you got up to use the bathroom tonight. Wanted to bend you over and have you for dessert right then and there."

Mickey gasped when he felt Ian biting down on the left side of his ass. 

Ian grabbed onto Mickeys' ass and spread him open before dragging his tongue down between Mickeys' cheeks.

Mickey gasped and instantly grabbed onto the sheets, "Shit."

Ian groaned before flattening his tongue and licking up against him again. He did this over and over until Mickey was moaning and pushing back on his face.

"Do it." Ian whispered, "I want you to ride my face."

Ian began licking over Mickey repeatedly which had Mickey pushing back and grinding against Ians' face.

He was moaning over and over at the pleasure Ian was giving him. He couldn't breathe.

Ian groaned and gripped Mickeys' ass harder. He stopped his movements only to point his tongue and to slowly push it inside of the other boy.

Mickey cried out and pushed back against Ians' face again causing Ian to moan. 

Ian would have been perfectly happy being suffocated by Mickeys' ass. His nails remained deep in the flesh as he began moving his tongue in and out of the older man.

Mickey was squirming, panting and cursing. He loved being rimmed and Ians' long tongue was doing absolute wonders. It was magic.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey groaned, "Feels so good."

He bit down on the sheets as Ians' tongue picked up the pace.

Ians' own cock was hard and leaking between his legs. He was aching for release. Aching to be insid of Mickey but it was so hard to pull away. So hard to remove his mouth from Mickeys' ass.

"Ian," Mickey panted, "Please. Just fuck me. I'm not going to last much longer."

Ian pulled back and licked his lips watching Mickey as he rolled on to his back. Ian slid up between his legs and kissed Mickey. The two just made out and held on to the other as the pleasure continued to build in their bodies.

"Condom?" Ian asked.

Mickey shook his head, "I want to feel every inch of you."

"Are you sure?" Ian questioned.

"Are you clean?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded, "Always used a condom until you."

Mickeys' heart fluttered, "Then I don't want one. I want to feel you."

 

They fixed their position until Mickey was up further on the bed up on his hands and knees. 

Ian was running his hands up and down Mickeys' back just feeling his skin under his fingertips, "Fuck, you're gorgeous. Every single inch of you."

He licked his palm and wrapped it around his cock before pressing the tip up against Mickey.

Mickeys' breath hitched at the blunt pressure at his ass. He bit his lip and prepared himself. He was thicker than Ian but he still wasn't mentally prepared for something that big inside of him. But he was anxious for it. His mouth was full of saliva just thinking about it.

"Don't hesitate." Mickey told him, "Just fuck me."

Biting his lip, Ian pushed all the way in until his balls hit the back of Mickeys' thighs. He felt his words get caught in his throat.

Mickey groaned at the feeling and held on to the sheets as he let himself get used to the feeling of being full again.

"Son of a bitch." Ian gasped, grabbing onto Mickeys' hips.

He pulled out slowly then slammed back in.

Mickey groaned and shook for a few seconds but he held himself up. He didn't know how long he'd be able to do that with the way Ian was now pounding into him.

"Shit." Mickey gasped, pushing back against Ians' thrust.

His cock was leaking onto the bed with each slam against his prostate. The pleasure had taken over his body and he couldn't explain how incredible he felt right now.  
Ian was gripping onto Mickeys' hips tightly as he continued to fuck into him. He groaned every time Mickey clenched around him. He had to keep himself from cumming already. He wanted to get Mickey to the edge with him.

Then a thought occured to him. He really wanted to see Mickeys' face when he came. So he pulled out and about died at the whimper Mickey let out.

"Roll onto your back. I want to see your face."

Mickey did as he said and instantly wrapped his legs around Ian as soon as he was in reach.

Ian wasted no time in getting back inside of Mickey. He about busted right then when he saw Mickey toss his head back.

He began fucking into Mickey without a second thought. Their moans and the sound of skin on skin filled the room.

Mickey reached up and pulled Ians' head down so he could kiss him. Ian happily accepted Mickeys' mouth. They swallowed each moan as they continued to make out.

There was still a slight burn in Mickeys' ass but there was even more pleasure. Mickey loved the small burn. He loved how Ian didn't use lube. He loved how he could feel every throbbing inch of Ians' incredible cock.

Mickey clenched around him causing Ian to curse.

"I'm not going to last long." Mickey admitted, unable to breathe properly.

Ian nodded in agreement, "Me either."

Ian fucked into the other boy until Mickeys' head tossed back and his nails dug into his shoulders. He could feel Mickey clenching around him so tight that he went lightheaded for a few seconds.

Mickey moaned his name and his body shook as his orgasm hit. He came all over his stomach.

The sight was beautiful.

It was enough to send Ian to his own orgasm. He came deep inside of Mickey while biting Mickeys' shoulder. Mickey gasped and groaned at the feeling of Ian releasing inside of him.

They were both sweaty and shaking as their orgasms slowly subsided. 

Ian kissed Mickey and they kissed for a few moments. Until they could breathe properly again and Ian had the feeling back in his legs.

He slowly pulled out and rolled over on to his back. For a few moments the only sound was of their broken breaths.

"I'm going to thank your sister." Ian said.

Mickey looked at him and laughed, "Me too."

Ian looked at him and grinned, "You still staying the night?" 

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't think I'm going to let you anyway."

 

The two cleaned up and got ready for bed. Ian made sure his door was locked and the lights were off before joining Mickey back in the dark bedroom. He slid under the blanket and rolled over towards Mickey and tossed his arm around him. His chest was pressed against Mickeys' back. 

He tucked his face into the back of Mickeys' neck and placed a soft kiss, "I will see you in the morning, Mickey."

"Yes you will, Gallagher."

 

 

They saw each other every morning from then on out.

 

Until two years later when Ian told Mickey he wanted to spend the rest of his life waking up and falling asleep with Mickey. 

They went to the court house and got married and threw an actual ceremony a few months later.

 

Mandy was thanked over and over again at their wedding.


End file.
